moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Apps
MovieStarPlanet Mobile Apps are a series of games created for mobile devices by MovieStarPlanet. Nearly all of these apps are based off features or things within moviestarplanet and often share the same graphics, colors, and overall style. Each app offers a unique way to win both fame and starcoins which can be transferred to your moviestarplanet account online. Currently all apps are free to download and play, however within each app you can purchase upgrades for real money. Every app is available via download from the Apple App Store and some through Google Play. MovieStarPlanet :Create your own movie star! Log in to the amazing World of MovieStarPlanet – the number one place for the coolest, most creative and most fashionable celebrities! The MovieStarPlanet app is more or less a lite version of MovieStarPlanet. Originally this app had much less on it, however over time it's been expanded and is actively being worked on. Within the app players can read and send messages, spin the daily wheel, update their status, buy VIP or packs, go into chat rooms and rooms, care for, buy, and love, shop for and change clothes, view, love, and create looks and artbooks, view the weekly theme and news, and watch youtube videos and playlists. There is also an app exclusive game "On Location!". Many players use the app as a notification center for messages and/or for an alternative way to purchase VIP and upgrade packs. Boonie Bounce :Want a Boonie as your new best friend? Help your Boonie bounce as high as they can! Bounce off dots, StarCoins and Fame Stars to try and break your record. Boonie Bounce was the first mobile game released by MovieStarPlanet. In this app, the player helps their boonie travel through various worlds by bouncing on dots, fame, and starcoins while avoiding evil skulls and falling. The player will also come across various power-ups and be given the option to save their boonie from falling. Each time the boonie bounces on a dot the player earns a gem which can be used to upgrade power ups, buy saves, new worlds, and boonies of other colors. Each time the player bounces on a fame star or starcoin the player earns fame or starcoins which can be transferred to their MovieStarPlanet account. The player can also choose to buy more gems or double their gem earnings forever with real money. You can't download and transfer Starcoins and Fame anymore Boonie Rescue :OH NO! We lost the Boonies! Help the cute Boonies in this awesome new match 3 game. Fluffy adventures await you in…BOONIE RESCUE! Boonie Rescue was the second mobile game to be released by MovieStarPlanet. In this app the player must rescue boonies from various worlds by matching sets of at least 3 of the same color. The player must reach a certain score in a time limit or move limit. Each board normally offers a different setup and often comes along with special challenges. You can't download and transfer Starcoins and Fame anymore. Trivia *The MovieStarPlanet app was previously available in the Amazon store for the kindle fire, however has since been removed for an unknown reason. See Also *Games *The Offical App Page Category:General Category:Mobile Apps